gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nasty/Rhythm Nation
Nasty/Rhythm Nation ist ein Mash-Up der siebten Episode der fünften Staffel, Puppenspieler, und wird von Bree, Jake und Marley gesungen. Aufgrund Blaines Vorschlag, sich in die hinterste Ecke des Chorraums zu setzen, da dort "merkwürdige" Dinge vor sich gehen, tut Jake das. Will meint währenddessen, dass Jake die Choreo der New Directions übernehmen soll, was dieser für unnütz hält, da sie keine Tänzer sind und es nur vergeudete Zeit wäre. Dabei strömt hinter ihm das Gas aus der Lüftung und er driftet, wie Blaine, ab. Da Marley zuvor meinte, dass seine Tanzschritte gut aber nicht episch sind, will Jake ihr beweisen, was für ein guter Tänzer er ist und performt den Song. Er tanzt dabei mit den Cheerios erst noch im Chorraum und dann auf dem Flur, ehe die Szene in ein ähnliches Szenario wie aus dem Originalvideo wechselt. Jake wird danach von Figgins wieder in die Realität geholt. Beide Originale stammen von Janet Jackson. "Nasty" aus ihrem dritten Album "Control" aus dem Jahr 1986. "Rhythm Nation" aus ihrem vierten Album "Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation" aus dem Jahr 1989. Lyrics Jake: Gimme a beat! Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh Marley: A-better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh That's right, a-let me tell it Jake mit Cheerios: Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh Oh you nasty boys Jake (mit Marley und Cheerios): I don't like no nasty girl, I don't like a nasty food, huh (Ooooh yeah) The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh Marley: Will this one do? Uh huh, I know, sing Jake mit Cheerios: Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh Oh you nasty boys Bree und Marley: I could learn to like this Listen up Marley (Cheerios): I'm not a prude (No!) I just want some respect (That's right!) So close the door if you want me to respond, (mit Cheerios: Ooooh yeah) Bree (mit Cheerios): 'Cause privacy is my middle name (My last name is Control) No my first name ain't baby It's Janet, (Miss Jackson if you're nasty) Bree und Jake mit Cheerios (mit Marley): (Cheerios: Nasty boys) People of the world today Are we looking for a better way of life, (Sing!) Bree und Jake: We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Rhythm!) Bree und Jake mit Cheerios (Marley): People of the world unite (Hey) Strength in numbers we can get it right One time (Sing it out!) Bree und Jake: We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Everybody!) Bree (und Jake): (Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing) We are a (Jake: Yeah!) part of (Jake: Yeah!) the rhythm nation (Jake: Everybody sing it!) (Cheerios: Nasty boys) (Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change), huh Bree und Jake (Marley): We are a (Yeah!) part of the (Yeah... yeah!) rhythm nation (Woo!) (Cheerios: Rhythm nation) We are a (Yeah!) part of the rhythm (Yeah...) nation (Sing it!) (Cheerios: Rhythm nation) (And don't you hear the rhythm?) We are a part of the rhythm nation (Oh you nasty boys!) Trivia *Das ist der sechste Mash-Up, bei dem beide Songs vom gleichen Künstler sind. Die anderen fünf sind: Borderline/Open Your Heart von Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' von Journey, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams von Hall & Oates, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You von Adele und Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio von Duran Duran. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Bree in der Serie singt. *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Performance dem Originalvideo nachempfunden ist. Einige andere sind Vogue, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is The New Year, Take On Me und A Thousand Miles. Fehler *Bevor Bree Jake ohrfeigt, hebt sie ihre rechte Hand, aber wenn sie ihn dann tatsächlich schlägt, benutzt sie ihre linke Hand. *Im Chorraum hat Marley ihre Arme verschränkt, aber wenn sich die Kamera ändert, hat sie sie geöffnet. Dies passiert in der Szene mehrere Male. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von Bree Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose